


away from the world, just for a day

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, summer break '19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Alex needs someone to celebrate with, and George is only too happy to help.





	away from the world, just for a day

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who requested "could i request an alex/george one shot? maybe something to do w alex getting the red bull seat". Enjoy! ❤️

“Okay, thank you.” Alex said breathlessly, trying to stop his hands from shaking. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“We’re counting on you Alex.” Christian’s voice came through the phone, making it shudder a little where it lay on the desk. “Don’t let us down.”

“I won’t. Thank you.” Alex said again, unable to stop the wide grin on his face. Christian had hung up, his phone screen turning blank, but he just couldn’t help but stare at it. He hadn’t expected to have a phone call with Christian, let alone the conversation being a job offer. He’d only had a seat in F1 for half a year, he’d been begging for a drive only a few years ago. He just couldn’t believe it. He’d known realistically that there was a possibility that this could’ve happened, but he was the rookie. Red Bull had said that they were keeping Pierre, and if they’d never planned to keep him, Dany was  _ right there _ . Admittedly he’d already been in that seat once, but Dany had a podium to his name now. He didn’t, but Red Bull still wanted  _ him. _

It was just unreal.

He’d be all over the news soon, and part of him wanted to message Pierre, but he had no idea if Pierre even knew yet, he hadn’t asked. And it might be too soon, rubbing salt into a fresh wound, and getting a ‘how are you holding up’ message from the guy who replaced you might not be appreciated. He knew that he wouldn’t, if he was in that situation.

He could hear his family outside, enjoying the sunshine. He shook himself, picking his phone up again, before standing, heading out to join them. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to do at Red Bull, and for the minute, he didn’t want to sit and over analyse it. He was going to live in the here and now, and that meant spending time with his family, and to relax, really relax. The rest of his life could wait a few weeks. 

~*~

He’d had so many messages from people, mostly saying something like ‘congratulations’, ‘well done’, ‘go and get that championship’. He tried to ignore those last ones, for the most part, the only pressure he needed on himself right now was proving himself capable of the seat next year. Baby steps, secure the seat first, then aim for the championship.

He’d had a message from Pierre, simple saying ‘take car of the car for me’. He still wasn’t sure what to say in response to that, there probably was no right response. He knew Pierre though, and he probably wasn’t expecting an answer. Small mercies. 

He was walking down towards the town, happy for the excuse to stretch his legs. His family had been ecstatic about the news, and were wasting no opportunity at celebrating. He was almost ninety percent sure that his parents were more thrilled from him than he was for himself. And he was happy, so happy. He just didn’t really need it being talked about all the time. 

He followed the trail, watching the sea glisten in the sunlight. It seemed that everyone had flocked to Greece this year, and it wasn’t hard to understand why. The place was just pure beauty, it was like living in a movie, or a fairytale. The locals said hello to him when he passed them in the street, he could laze all day at the beach and not be disturbed. It was pure heaven.

He turned down the street, heading to the bakery when he saw someone familiar, walking the other way. “George? Is that you?”

“Alex, oh man!” George exclaimed, dragging him into a tight hug. “Congratulations mate, can’t believe you got the seat!”

“Neither can I, believe me.” Alex laughed, scratching his head. “It’s like I’m in a dream and haven’t woken up yet.”

“I can pinch you, if you want.” George supplied helpfully, snickering when Alex sent him a look. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in England this summer.”

“Plans changed. We went to Thailand for a couple of days, then here for some rest.” Alex shrugged. “Much happier to be here than home right now.”

“It’s definitely good to get away.” George agreed. “And you get to celebrate here, that’s a good bonus.”

“You should listen to my parents, they haven’t stopped talking about it for the last few days.” Alex sighed a little. “It’s nice to have some time to myself.”

“I can get that.” George agreed. “Would you mind if I was company though?”

“Well…” Alex drew out the word, teasing. “I don’t see why not.”

“Such a charmer.” George rolled his eyes. “I was just planning on going to the beach for a bit, unless -”

“That sounds like heaven.” Alex gave a happy groan. “We can grab some food from the bakery, have a little picnic.”

“Definitely heaven.” George grinned, walking away. “Come on slowpoke, what are you waiting for?”

“Would you hit me if I said the view?” Alex laughed, as George sent him a look. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

They wandered through the streets of the town, watching as people went about their lives around them. It was soothing, the flow of normality. They were just two men, two tourists, not even a hint of recognition. It was freeing. They were still relative nobodies, and the anonymity was desperately appreciated - especially to him, and especially now. After so much talk in the last few days, of how this move would change his life forever, escaping it was something that he needed, at least for a little while. 

“What do you want?” George broke him out of his trance. “For the picnic?”

“Grab some pastries, and I’ll get some gyros?” Alex offered. “Ooh, and we need something to drink, water or juice of something.”

“Not letting your hair down on holiday?”

“Don’t you know, I’m in the big leagues now.” Alex joked. “Just need something refreshing right now.”

“Coming right up.” George gave a cheeky salute, disappearing into the shop. Alex headed over to the vendor, and by the time George returned, his hands were full of food. 

“Beach time!” Alex exclaimed, grinning. “This is going to be the best picnic ever.”

“You probably haven’t been on many picnics then.” George smirked. “So, how do you plan on celebrating?”

“Celebrating?”

“No offence to your folks, I love your parents, I do, but a sit down meal probably isn’t the way you want to celebrate your news.”

“Still haven’t really wrapped my head around it, let alone think about partying because of it.” Alex admitted. “And it’s not like I knew anyone was around. It’s a bit sad to go partying by myself.”

“Very true.” George nodded, taking a bite out of his food. “This gyros is good. Really good. What is it about holiday food that it just tastes  _ better _ .”

“Holiday magic.” Alex shrugged. “Are you staying here all summer?”

“Heading to the Algarve after this.” George said through mouthfuls. “You should come, if you’re not busy.”

“Extra holiday, bit difficult to say no to.” Alex grinned. “Count me in.”

“Awesome!” George nudged him with his shoulder. “It’s going to be great, we haven’t hung out properly all this year.”

“Life keeps us busy.” Alex said wistfully. “I’m already tired from just half a season.”

“Tell me about it.” George sighed as they headed out onto the beach, kicking off their flip flops and digging their toes into the warm sand. “This is so nice.”

“If the beaches in England were like this I’d be there everyday.” Alex said, contented. “So, how are you going to help me celebrate?”

“I thought you didn’t want to.”

“Well, now I’ve got someone to celebrate with.” Alex shrugged, finishing his food. “And it’d be nice to unwind.”

“Well, we could always start by going for a swim?” George offered, laughing when he saw Alex’s look. “You really want to go clubbing?”

“No, but…” Alex trailed off, making patterns in the sand with his fingers. “You do.”

“It’s not about what I want.” George said fondly. “When I get a promotion like your, then we’ll talk. C’mon.” He stood, holding out his hand to Alex, wiggling his fingers a little. “Do you want to go swimming?”

“Why, Mr Russell, you sure know how to treat a man.” Alex teased, taking George’s hand. “Last one to the sea buys dinner!” He shouted, taking off, pulling his shirt over his head.

“You cheat!” George cried, running after him. Alex splashed into the sea, laughing as George followed after him, deliberately splashing Alex with water. “That was underhanded!”

“You owe me dinner though.” Alex waggled his eyebrows. “I’m a man of expensive taste.”

“No you’re not.” George shook his head. “I grew up with you, remember? You’d be happy if we went to McDonald’s.”

“Only if I can get the little toy.” He swam around lazily, both of them flicking water at each other intermittently. “I could do this all day.”

“Swim?”

“Just laze.” Alex said, floating on his back. “I haven’t been so rested in ages.”

“Would you trade it though?” George asked, almost to himself.

“No. No, I never would.” Alex swam back until his feet could touch the floor. “Even if just for these few moments.”

George hummed, and they swam in silence for a minute. George swam a little too close, and Alex took it as a good opportunity to dunk him, like they’d done so many times as stupid kids at whatever swimming pool was around. He pushed down on George’s back a little, giggling as he went under for just a moment, spluttering as he came back up to the surface.

“Such a cheat!” George shook his head, water spraying in every direction. “I think I just swallowed the sea.”

“We’re still swimming in something.” Alex teased, moving out of reach. “Anyway, you look all James Bondy now.”

“James Bondy?”

“Yeah, when he’s coming out of the sea, and all the girls went crazy for it.”

“You think I look like James Bond?” George looked surprised, vulnerable almost. Alex nodded, swimming closer again. 

“You’ve got the dark hair, the nice accent -”

“It’s the same accent as yours!”

“ -  _ the nice accent _ , not to mention the body…” Alex trailed off, shrugging helplessly. “What else can I say?”

“Nothing.” George murmured, and then he was leaning in, there was a hand on the back of his neck, his brain short circuiting. It’s not that he’d never imagined -  _ daydreamed, dreamt _ \- what this would be like, George kissing him. It was just his brain couldn’t understand what was happening, it was too much information to take in, so much to process in just a few seconds. George liked him?  _ George was kissing him? _

_ Woah. _

George was pulling back -  _ no, too soon _ \- looking mortified. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Just… pretend this never happened.”

“No!” Alex yelped, holding on as tightly as he dared, in case George swam away and he’d never see him again. Not that that would happen, of course, they would see each other again. But the swimming away was still an option. “Don’t go.”

“Alex, you don’t have to be nice for my benefit.” George gave a weak smile, avoiding his gaze. “You obviously didn’t want it. Me. The kiss.”

“I did! I was just overwhelmed.” Alex took a deep breath, trying not to blush. “Can we try that again, maybe?”

“Really?” George looked sceptical. “Cause if you’re just trying to be nice -”

“I’m really,  _ really  _ not.” Alex assured him. “Please?”

George looked at him for a few seconds, before leaning in again. Alex melted a little bit, letting George hold him close, feeling him make a low, hungry noise in his chest. They parted, breathing hard, and Alex rested his forehead against George’s.

“I think I might like a private celebration more?”

George’s answering smile was enough of an answer, and just a little bit of him hoped that this smile was just all for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before they went on holiday together, so I just kinda worked it around that! 
> 
> As usual, crossposted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc), and prompts are always open (though I currently have a fairly hefty list - I promise I'm getting through them!) Enjoy ❤️


End file.
